


How To Save Two Lives

by Potterhead2468



Category: Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterhead2468/pseuds/Potterhead2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate comments. Everyone gets them. Some people can blow it off, act like it's nothing and move on. Others can't. They take the hate to heart, let it rip them apart, destroy every part of who they are. It can dictate their life and make it a living hell.<br/>For Tyler, it made him believe he wasn't skinny enough, that he was fat, ugly, and unloved. Comment after to comment sneered about his weight, several people said that it was a shame he overcome his eating disorder because he was fat again. So, he started again.<br/>For Phil, it made him believe he was worthless, something his friends took pity on. He was too pale, too skinny, too annoying to ever amount to anything. First the cutting started, via suggestion of a few viewers. It's gotten worse over the pass few months, and the comments keeps saying to 'go kill yourself faggot' and he is seriously considering it.<br/>Troye and Dan, they're the people who can ignore hate. It rolls off they're shoulders like its nothing, no big deal. They see so much of it that to them it's become laughable.<br/>They're the saviors that Tyler and Phil need. If only they knew what was going on.<br/>Tyler and Phil are spiraling down hill fast and it's up to Dan and Troye to save them</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save Two Lives

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea came to me because I've been reading a lot of Troyler lately and I really love Phan too, and I was looking for a way to combine them. And this song, How To Save A Life, I've been obsessed with for the past week or so, so thats how that happened. I'm typing this up here to explain how the story is written. Between each section of song, the story switches between Phan and Troyler. I think the rest of it makes sense though but if you get confused just ask me. Okay, that its. Hope you enjoy the story, *Insert Troye wink here* BYYYYYEEEEEE!!

Troye and Dan knew something was up. Tyler and Phil weren't acting like themselves lately, they both always seemed so down, so unlike them. 

Tyler had practically stopped eating, he never smiled, laughing was like a foreign concept to him, and his twice weekly videos had all but stopped, his tumblr and twitter were practically dead, and what little he did do was mostly reblogs/retweets, enough to stop his viewers from worrying too much.

Phil had, if possible, become even more pale, he hardly ever left his room anymore and when he did he usually spoke to no one, preferring to get what he needed before leaving. His short sleeves were long gone, traded in for hoodies and jackets, and he looked as though someone had sucked all life out of him, taking his smiles, innocence, and happiness with them. 

Dan and Troye knew what they had to do. Getting Tyler and Phil to talk to them wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it. They missed their smiles, their laughter, the warm cuddles and the friendly kisses that were anything but friendly. Most of all though, they just missed them being alive. 

~Step one, you say, "We need to talk."~

"Tyler, we need to talk." 

~He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."~ 

"Phil, sit down. I just want to talk to you."

~He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through~ 

Tyler smiled at Troye, doing his best to make it seem real, and like he really was fine. 

But as Troye stared at Tyler he saw right past the fake smile to the boy crumbling underneath and he knew he had to fix him. 

~Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came~ 

Phil stared out his window, refusing to make eye contact with Dan, knowing that if he did he would break down. Dan could read him like nobody else, and if their eyes locked that would be the end of it. 

Dan sighed, feeling slightly discouraged that Phil wouldn't even look at him, let alone speak to him. The pair used I share everything and now Phil won't even say what's bothering him? How was he supposed to help if he didn't know what was wrong?

~Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life~

Troye sighed, looking at Tyler before glancing down to where his hands were fidgeting in his laps. Wanting to offer some comfort, Troye almost reached over and grabbed his hand before stopping, remembering that Tyler wasn't the same anymore and might not enjoy the hand holding. As far as Troye knew, they might not even be friends anymore and he had no idea why.

~Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence~ 

"Phil, you know you can always tell me when something is wrong, I'll always be there to help you and hold you. You just have to tell me what's wrong." Dan pleaded, grabbing Phil's arm and turning him towards him. 

"Please Phil, talk to me. Say something, say anything." 

~Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
Pray to God, he hears you  
And I pray to God, he hears you~ 

"Tilly, I know something is wrong. You hardly ever upload your videos anymore and you don't even get on Tumblr. Plus I can't even remember the last time you ate, it must have been days, it's like your eating disorder is back." Troye rambled on, hoping that maybe if he pointed these things out to Tyler that something might change. "Ty, please. What happened to your beautiful smile, your amazing laugh? What happened to our late night cuddles and you infectious happiness. Tyler what happened to you? To us?" 

~And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life~

"Fuck off Dan." Phil said emotionless, not meeting the boys gaze but ripping his arm out if his grasp. When he did, his shirt sleeve rose, revealing the beginning of a few scars.

~As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed~ 

"TROYE WILL YOU JUST FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE?" Tyler yelled, jumping up from his seat. He was angry, not at Troye, but because his thoughts were spot on and that scared him more then anything. 

"Tyler, please, just tell me what is wrong. I just want to help you, I just want you to get better. Please Tilly." Troye whispered the last part so quietly that you could hardly hear him, but Tyler did and it was all he could do not to turn around and throw himself at Troye.

~He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came~

"P-Phil, what's going on? What are these?" Dan asked quietly, a shocked look on his face as he stared at Phil's arm. Phil tried to reach and quickly pull his sleeve down, but Dan was faster and had already grabbed his arm, yanking the sleeve all the way to reveal hundreds of little scars littering his arm up and down. 

"Phil." Dan whispered, looking up at his best friend with tear filled eyes. "Phil why would you do this?" 

"Because I'm worthless Dan. I'm a freak, I'm too pale, too annoying. I mean nothing." Phil replied in an emotionless voice, refusing to lift his eyes to meet Dan's, knowing that as soon as he did he would start crying. 

"Worthless? Phil you're not worthless, how can you be worthless when your my whole world." Dan had been wanting to say this for a while, but was always afraid to ruin their friendship. Now, it seemed, he had no choice but to because he had to save Phil. "You're perfect Phil. Everything about you, it's just perfect. From your beautiful, beautiful skin, all the way to the way you always wake me up in the morning. Everything about you is perfect Phil, just perfect." 

Now Phil really was crying, so was Dan, which made him cry even more. The thought of hurting Dan felt worse then any comment he had received so, still crying, he pulled Dan into his arms and confessed everything. 

~Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life~ 

Tyler didn't budge, he refused to look at Troye, refused to back down. He had been through this before and the sadness in his family and friends eyes when they found out still stuck with him. Troye, he would be even more sad then they were, and that was not something Tyler thought he could handle. 

So he didn't speak, and after a while Troye realized he wasn't going to. So, quite reluctantly, he turned and began to walk out of the room, doing his best not to cry. At the door he paused, turning back to look at Tyler. And as he said these next words, his heart broke 

"Goodbye Tilly." 

And then he was gone, walking down the hallway crying, using all his willpower to not turn around and run back to Tyler and beg him to speak to him. But before he could make a decision, the decision was made for him when two arms wrapped around him from behind. 

"Please don't leave me TroyeSivan."

~Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life~ 

"You saved me."

~Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life~

"I couldn't live without you."

~Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life

How to save a life~ 

"I love you."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [How To Save Two Lives- The Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512776) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
